A Christmas to Remember
by Sailordeedlit
Summary: Horo's first Christmas with Lawrence and one that she will always remember. Merry Christmas


Disclaimer: I do not own Spice and Wolf, but I love the ideas of Laurence and Horo as a couple.

Thank you everyone for your reviews, honesty, and straight forwardness' I really did appreciate it and because of that I re-edited this story and tried my best to fix the grammar mistakes, I'm not saying its perfect but I tried my best. Enjoy.

* * *

Laurence and Horo were sitting in their room drinking hot apple cider while looking out the window at the great gathering of people in the streets. It was the middle of the day and the church bells were ringing calling people to mass. While many walked with their families to Christmas services, others were gathering in the center of the city around a large Christmas trees singing and dancing. After mass was over more peoples would walk to the tree and join in the festivities.

"I will never understand this Christian holiday where gods and goddesses, like I, are replaced by one single god" Horo pouted as she gulped some more apple cider. "Every time I'm reminded how we Pagan gods are forgotten" _How I am forgotten. _Her eyes look downward to her drink on the table as she tucked her knees in to her arms.

"True" Laurence said walking over to the window, a drink in his hand, and a small sneer on his face. "People are moving to a more Christian life style and leaving their Pagan traditions behind" he paced around the room some, until his arms land on Horo's shoulders, which give her some comfort. "But to say you will be forgotten is something indefinite. You may not be worshiped the same but you will always live on in history and legends, while I on the other hand will be lucky to be remembers for the next 2 generations." At this statement Horo latched her self on to Laurence's torso with out a word, to this one day's reality, living a life without him had shaken her even more.

"I'm sorry Horo" he said brushing her head like he usually does when she is upset "I didn't mean to upset you, I was trying to get you to smile, but I guess I managed to mess that up again." At this, she nodded her forehead on his chest.

"I do not consider my self a Pagan or a Christian, even if I have the proof right in front of me" he teases. "But I do understand something of this holiday, that it's an opportunity to spend time with your loved ones and to thank them for everything they had given to you this past year, either with gifts or gratitude."

Hearing the word 'gifts' made Horo's ears perk up immediately, of course Laurence did not miss this slight change of mood. "For many it may be the only time they have during the year to spend with their extended families before they depart their ways again for another year. Many who are fortunate enough will take this time to make new memories that will last them their entire life."

They take another look out the window at the crowd of people surrounding the tree, now dancing and others singing carols.

"So... will I be receiving a gift too?" she looks up at Laurence with puppy dog eyes, and a hint of mischief, he is lost for word but not for long. "Well" she said. His face became mischievous at the idea that came into his mind. "I have the perfect gift, one that is one of a kind." Loosening his embrace a little, "close your eyes" he said as coolie as he could. Horo had not missed his flushed cheeks and the look in his eyes, but complied with what he said, she was curious to see what he would do. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle and soft kiss on her lips; he then brushed his cheek against hers and whispered in to her ear, "Merry Christmas, Horo". Horo's eyes fluttered opened, she was taken aback by his impulsiveness, but the reality did not escape her, and she embraced Laurence ones more. "That was our first kiss, one of a kind, and can never be repeated twice." He said in a husky voice. She buried her face in his chest ones more she did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush as red as the Christmas ornaments on the tree. "Thank you" she said in a shy whisper "I always knew you were a softy." He cradled her even more in his embrace. "I will always remember this time no mater how much time passes by." She continued.

"I guess this means that I will be remembered for a very long time then." He teased. "Horo" he whispered "I may not worship you or delight you like the goddess you are, but you are and always will be a special person to me and I will move Heaven and Earth to make you happy and keep you safe and sound."

They stayed there holding each other a little longer before joining the festivities downstairs. This will be the first Christmas Horo will remember with great happiness and hopefully not the last.

* * *

Tell me what you think about this story. I have only written a few fics so I'm still new to this. I have had many ideas during the years but I have never written them down, but now I'm trying to change that. Please let me know what you think so I can improve in my writing process.


End file.
